


Apologies

by TheCavernMonster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, Kinda?, Making Out, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, What-If, asexual trying to write romance, idk its a fanfic, seriously it’s short, this is a good ship fite me, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCavernMonster/pseuds/TheCavernMonster
Summary: I wrote this a while back and my friend said I should post it so here we are—Catra has been pretty harsh on Scorpia lately, and she decides to do the one thing she never does: apologize.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: an AroAce trying to write romance

Catra strutted through the metal hall, shooing guards away as she walked. She had a place to be, and things to say.  
Catra made a sharp turn, and then bumped into someone. She fell onto her back and hissed loudly.  
“Oh! Sorry Catra!” Said the person apologetically. Scorpia helped Catra to her feet, smiling.  
“Whatcha doing by my room, wildcat? I was just coming to see you now, actually.”  
Catra cleared her throat. “A-actually Scorpia, I...wanted to talk to you. About, uh, something.”  
Scorpia tilted her head, concerned. “What is it?” She jerked back. “Oh! Is it Hordak? Entrapta?!”  
Catra narrowed her eyes, huffing. “No. It’s neither of...of them. It’s about...” Catra turned and glared at the one remaining guard. He turned and scampered away. She turned back to Scorpia. “...It’s about me. I...I think I’ve been too hard on you lately. I’ve been focused on keeping my status up and...”  
Scorpia placed her claw on Catra’s shoulder. “Say no more, wildcat. We have a special bond, you and I. And-“ Scorpia was cut off as Catra jumped up, standing on the tips of her paws. And kissed Scorpia deeply on the mouth.  
An intense feeling rolled over Catra. A combination of some kind of happiness and lust. She loved the feeling of Scorpia’s lips under hers. The way they were so soft and yet so strong. The taste of her as her mouth parted slightly.  
Then they broke away, and a faint afterglow hung between them. Scorpia’s mouth was still parted, and she looked shocked.  
Catra shrugged, crossing her arms and lowering her head. “Sorry...I thought...”  
Then Scorpia grabbed Catra and lifted her up so they were pressed together, and kissed her right back.  
Nothing could describe the feeling that absorbed Catra. Her thoughts were wiped out of her brain, leaving only her deepest instincts and desires. She forgot about her position, and how it would look if someone came down the hall at that moment. She forgot about the apology that she had carefully practiced a hundred times. All she cared about was keeping this intense, passionate feeling alive for as long as she could.

Catra pulled her legs up around Scorpia’s waist and put her arms around her neck, running her paw through Scorpia’s short white hair.  
They were pressed against the other, feeling their heartbeats line up and their bodies almost meld as they wrapped around each other. All that mattered to either of the two women was the other, and everything else fell out of their minds and into oblivion.

Months later...

Scorpia watched the sky as it filled with ships.  
Ships and stars.  
Horde Prime was here. Catra and Hordak had done it.  
Without taking her eyes off of the painful sight, she whispered softly to someone who wasn’t there to hear.  
“Oh wildcat...you used me...”


End file.
